


Artwork: Lesbian AU

by brigitttt



Series: Captive Prince Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian AU, NSFW Art, Pegging, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigitttt/pseuds/brigitttt
Summary: gaze upon the lesbian queens, partaking in Kink





	Artwork: Lesbian AU

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is stoopid and wouldn't let me post these kinky nips on their puritan site
> 
> best viewed on desktop, or click thru to flickr, sorry I don't know how to html good!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144782050@N08/45839114215/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144782050@N08/45839114735/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144782050@N08/46701603012/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
